Previously, a compression molding method, which pressurizes and compresses molten resin filled in a die cavity, and a molding die, which is used in the compression molding method, are known. For example, a molding die, which is disclosed in the patent literature 1, includes a plurality of separately drivable dies. The separately drivable dies form portions of the molding die that correspond to one of two cavities of the molding die, and the separately drivable dies are arranged one after another from a gate side to a counter-gate side. After injection of molten resin into the cavity, the separately drivable dies are sequentially driven from the counter-gate side toward the gate side to compress the molten resin before solidification of the molten resin.